Show Me Yours, and I'll Show You Mine
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: A tattooed loner moves to a small town to appease his deceased mentor. He stumbles across a modest Isabella at church. He wants her but balks at the age difference, and there's nothing respectable about him. Is she as proper as he thinks, or does she just hide things well? AH/M


**Special thanks to Ysar, AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and Savannavansmutsmut for pre-reading, editing and all around sweetness.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Show Me Yours, and I'll Show You Mine**

Damn it, I hate wearing a helmet when I'm riding my motorcycle, but I have no choice. It's mandatory in the state of Washington. I get the safety aspect of wearing one, but damn—I hate helmet hair. Police Officer Twat, otherwise known as Jacob Black, has been itching to pull me over. So when I'm on my bike at all for any reason, I make sure I do everything by the book, including wearing a fucking helmet.

I pull up and park, stepping off the bike first and then taking off my helmet. The last time I took off my helmet while still sitting on my motorcycle, Officer Twat gave me a ticket and tried to arrest me. Yeah, the ticket got thrown out, but it's the three hours of my life in the Clallam County Courthouse that I'll never be able to get back.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen."

I tilt my head down and smile. "Morning, Reverend Black," I say, walking past him and into the church.

Hey, even bad boys have some faith.

I listen to the sermon and think about my to-do list for the day. There's only one thing on it that needs to be completed soon—hire someone to work in the shop. I'm busy, and business is steady, but I really need another set of hands. Today, I have a few people coming in for interviews.

I sigh and rub my face; I hate talking to people, but there's no one else to do the interviews for me. I know this my own fault, but I just don't trust anyone else's judgment but my own when it comes to hiring another artist for my shop. I'm hoping to find an apprentice who's both a decent artist and a licensed professional piercer. I'm licensed for it myself, but I really have no desire to deal with all these barely-eighteen-year-olds who want their private areas pierced. I mean I enjoy the opposite sex well enough, but I'd rather not be up-close and personal with the goods before I know the gal. I would prefer to hire a female, since having one on staff would probably increase the female client list as well. At least with a female staff member, I'd be able to stick to my own personal choice to not touch certain things.

Since Washington law allows local authority to regulate body piercing, and there was no set precedent when I came to town, I have pretty much helped to write the guidelines. No one under the age of fourteen can get anything but their ears pierced in my shop. Those under eighteen can get small gauge piercings with the consent of a parent, but the parent must be with them at the time of piercing. No one under eighteen can get anything considered private areas pierced.

My shop has been open in this quiet town for two years now. The whole town loved me the second I arrived here on my motorcycle. I can hear the sarcasm in my own thoughts snorting at me in laughter. At least some people like my being here; my booming business and strong reputation shows clearly in my books. Having someone else in the shop with me during business hours will be strange, but I need the help.

I have always been a drifter, pretty much a loner. I'm sure it's mainly because I never had a real home, a place where I belonged while I was growing up. I spent most of my time in orphanages, state-funded boarding schools, and homes for children. I ran away from the system at the age of sixteen, sick of all the crap. Growing up, I never had a passion for anything until I attended my first tattoo expo show. I even got my first tattoo at that expo.

I was only seventeen at the time, but the rugged look from being on the road made me look much older. I had spent the entire first day observing the different tattooists that were there, and one guy stood out above the rest. He went by the name Raven and had a large, black raven wrapped around his bicep. He gave me my first tattoo; it was a set of praying hands on the back of my neck. That was the first and only time I ever saw the Raven. I still contend that his work is some of the best I've ever had done.

Once I had that first trace of ink on my skin, I sought out rallies, expos, and shows during my travels. By the time I was nineteen, I had seven tattoos and had just begun my apprentice training to become a tattoo artist. I learned everything I know working with Carlisle Cullen, or the Art Doctor as he was known. He taught me everything he knew, and after two years, I was ready to move on.

I spent the next four years going from place to place. I set up shop at several places along the way. If a shop had a chair available, I'd stay a while, perfecting my art. I did this frequently, never staying anywhere for long. Through it all, I always kept in touch with Carlisle and his wife Esme, and I even went home to them on the holidays.

It was just after my twenty-fifth birthday when Carlisle called me, sounding upset. Esme had suddenly died, and he was devastated. I knew she hadn't been well during the previous few months, but I thought she just had a really bad case of the flu. I went straight home to him, and even though I was more than forty hours and three thousand miles away from where they were living, I got there in less than two days.

I watched my friend bury his wife of twenty-one years; I knew from our talks over the years that they never were able to have kids. They were even turned down for adoption, but that night he told me that Esme always felt that I was meant to be hers and that she thought of me as her son.

I stayed with Carlisle for a few years, and we ran a tattoo shop called Esme's. The years passed by quickly, but Carlisle was never the same again. The once cheery man was lost to sadness, especially around the holidays.

After five years, he told me about Esme and his hometown. At first, I didn't understand his sudden need to tell me all about the place, but then he handed me a set of keys. He said he owned a building there outright; it was perfect for a tattoo shop. He didn't want to go back home without Esme, but he wanted me to go in his place.

The building had once belonged to Esme's mother, and back then it had been an arts and crafts store. Carlisle thought that the town needed to be brought into the twenty-first century, and he encouraged me to open my own place there. I tried to refuse, insisting I couldn't take it, but he begged, telling me that he was not going to be in this world much longer, that he needed to know I would be okay. He could rest peacefully if he knew I was no longer cutting myself off from the world.

I kept a closer eye on him, but I guess not close enough. Just six years after Esme's death, Carlisle passed away in his sleep. After thinking it over for a couple of months, I decided that I wanted to come here. I wanted to see the place, the place that the closest people I ever had to a family called home.

"If the children could please stand and go with Miss Dwyer ..."

I am brought out of my mental thoughts as the children make their way to a smiling Miss Dwyer. I look to her and see that she's dressed like she normally is; I always see her in such plain and conservative clothing. She looks very much like the Sunday school teacher she is. She is very young and pretty, and those modest clothes really do nothing for her. Her eyes meet mine, and I grin at her. Just like always, she blushes and gives me a little wave, which causes Officer Twat to growl.

I sometimes find it hard to believe that Miss Isabella Dwyer—Bella to all her friends—is the niece of the town's Reverend Black. She is a very sweet girl and was the only person that accepted me straight away when I first arrived. During the week, she attended U-dub for her college courses. She came home every Friday for the weekend, though, and taught Sunday school each week.

The weekends fast became my favorite days, as she would drop off dinner and some of her baking at least once each weekend. She could cook, but best of all, she always stayed to chat. She's one of the reasons I stuck it out in this town. If not for her, I would've packed up and left within a few months of arriving.

I've heard that she just graduated this past week. She has obtained her master's degree in Teaching, which is amazing for someone who is only twenty-three. I watch her as she leads the children out, and I can't help but wonder what her little body looks like under those old-fashioned clothes she wears.

"This is a church. Do think you can get your tongue in your mouth and take your eyes off of _my_ Bella?"

I tilt my head, looking at Officer Twat.

"And really, couldn't you have at least tried to cover up some of those hideous drawings on your skin?" he asks while waving his hand at me. "And just because you come here, it isn't going to put you in good light with my Lord; you have modified your body and gone against God's wishes."

I chuckle and smile at him. "No, I couldn't, wouldn't, and don't want to hide my body art. Could you not hide the lust you have drooling from your jaw for your baby cousin? You know incest is wrong in the eyes of your Lord?" I reply, raising one of my eyebrows.

He sneers at me then looks forward. "You need to go back to Sunday school yourself and learn the Bible, you inked freak. Genesis 19:30-35, _Abraham's nephew, begat two sons by his own daughters_. Bell's a sweet lovely girl who tries to see the good in everyone, but she would never go for someone like you."

I lean forward to speak in his ear. "You forgot to mention that the Bible verse you quoted ends in the words '_in a drunken stupor_.' As for Isabella being attracted to me or not, just keep in mind that inside every good girl there's a bad girl just waiting to be set free. Hush now, pig. Your father is preaching."

Officer Twat looks at me and just glares. I'm sure if he could shoot lasers from his eyes, I'd be a pile of ashes.

Officer Twat's breathing is heavy and loud through the rest of the service, and I notice several people in the congregation are giving him odd looks by the end of the sermon. After communion and services end, we all start making our way out of the church. I walk out and stop to shake Reverend Black's hand before putting my helmet on and driving away.

Ten interviews down, and none of the hopeful applicants have even the slightest clue what goes into a job like this. I really don't think I can take another shitty interview. I'm not saying that I know everything, but what the fuck does a nineteen-year-old know about the real world? If you have lived in the real world, then you know nothing is free. Anything that comes your way fast and easy can be taken away from you just as quickly. You should always live for the day. I swear if one more person either flirts with me or thinks they know how to run my business better than me, I'll lose it.

Carlisle always did all of the hiring; he had a way with people. He was better with others before Esme passed away, but he was still better than I was at interviewing. He was covered in tattoos, and some people would cross the street if they saw him walk toward them, but he had a heart of gold, just like Esme did. I close my eyes and think back to when I first met her.

Carlisle had dragged me to his home after finding out that I was sleeping in my truck. She took one look at me and shook her head.

"You get up the stairs to the third floor and choose yourself a room." I just looked at her as she pointed. "Move it right now, young man. Each bedroom has its own bathroom; choose one and have a bath or shower. Dinner will be out of the oven in half an hour, so move it."

I watched with an open mouth as she walked away to check on dinner. I looked at Carlisle, and he just chuckled and told me that it was Esme's way of inviting me to stay.

I loved and hated it. I loved it because, as I said, they were great people, loving and sweet. I hated it because I wished they could've adopted me when I was a kid. I wouldn't have been so closed off if they'd raised me. I felt selfish now, getting all of their unconditional love and care. I knew that they would've made great parents, not just for me, but for any child.

Esme and I spent Sundays together, and church was always part of the schedule. Carlisle's father had been very devoted to God, and it made Carlisle turn his back on anything connected to God or church. He never minded that Esme and I attended services; he just said he couldn't go. Esme never harped on him about going, though she never missed a Sunday service. She once confided in me that Carlisle's father used the word of God against Carlisle throughout his life. So each week I went with her, and then we'd have lunch. Our times together were special to me, and I would always ask her for advice on things. She was the only person with whom I ever asked or talked about girls.

She told me she truly believed that there was a perfect match for each person; we all have a soul mate. She said we just had to watch for the signs for when they came our way.

I am brought out of my thinking by the bell on my shop door ringing. I smile, truly happy to see the person walking in.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask softly, standing up and walking over to her.

A blush appears, and she bites her lip like it's her last meal. She really is a true beauty—I know if I was a little younger or if she was a little older, I would ask her out. But nine years difference is a lot, and then there are our physical differences.

Isabella is really my only true friend in this town; well, I consider her my best friend. She liked me when no one else did. I know I feel something for her; I'm just not sure what that something is.

"_Things are not always as they seem to be; sometimes we need to look a little closer." _I hear Esme's words in my head, just like always when I talk myself out of asking Bella out.

"I have an appointment to see you … for the interview … I applied for the job?"

I chuckle as she sounds like she's asking me rather than telling me. I look at my notes and see that the next person on my list is actually a Bella Swan.

"I don't think I saw your application," I say looking around my desk at the papers.

"I applied under Bella," she almost whispers out.

I look at her with a raised brow, "Swan?"

She nods her head and smiles at me.

I raise my eyebrow again as if to ask why the different name.

"Uncle Bill never liked my father, and his last name is Swan. After my dad Charlie and my mom Renee divorced, my mom married Uncle Bill's best friend Phil. Uncle Bill just started calling me by Dwyer, Phil's last name, but legally my last name is Swan."

I nod in understanding and pick up her file before waving her into the back room. I use this room for the more discreet tattoos or piercings.

"I brought you some lasagna and mini cheese cakes," she says, holding out two containers of food along with a foil-wrapped loaf of what I assume is garlic bread.

I take them and put them on the front counter, so I can focus on the interview and not her yummy food.

"This isn't a bribe or anything," she says with a chuckle.

I smile and look at her. "Hmm, are you sure?" I tease.

"Well, it may help to say that I would make muffins and cookies and stuff to bring in with me—for us and the clients, of course."

I shake my head and smile at her before walking to the back room. She always seems to bring and keep a smile on my face.

"Well, I normally don't do a lot of interviews, so this will mostly be informal," I say. I internally laugh at myself because this is number eleven, and I still don't seem to have the hang of it.

"Just relax, Edward. I'm sure you'll do fine." I look at her, and she smiles at me and gives me a wink along with her blush. "I have my portfolio of drawings," Bella says, handing me her black binder.

I look through the large binder of drawings and see that she really is gifted at drawing. Some of her designs are outstanding, and I know that I will ask her for a few, as I would like them as tattoos for myself.

"These are absolutely amazing; you should be proud of them," I say, handing the binder back to her. "I'm always looking for new tattoo designs, so that's definitely something I'll come back to you about. How about we get through the rough stuff first? Tell me, Bella, what makes you want to work for me?"

I watch as Bella blushes and starts to chew on her lip. I lean forward and pull her lip from her teeth with my thumb. My hand freezes … and I begin to feel tingles up and down my body. This is something that I have always felt when I've touched Bella, but over the last few months it has been increasing.

"_One of the biggest signs is if the attraction feels like it zips and zings through your body. Sometimes it's as if the other person is like your own kind of addiction, the drug your body craves." _I shake my head to stop Esme's words of our past talks.

"Describe yourself in five words," I say, looking at her as the words _beautiful, sweet, loving, smart _and_ gifted_ come to my mind.

"I would say that I'm _reliable_ because I am great at being on time. I'm _caring_ because I enjoy taking care of others. I'm _honest_ because I would hate and do hate it when others lie to me. I'm _compassionate_ because I always try to care for others. Lastly, I guess I'd have to say _confident_ because I'm great cook, wonderful teacher, smart, and I have hidden talents—there's more to me than what meets the eye."

I swallow hard, looking at her; the last part was something Esme always told me about herself, time and time again. I clear my throat to try to get back to the job at hand. "Using five words, describe what you think a tattoo artist really is."

Bella gives me a grin. "I'd say talented, mysterious, interesting, storyteller, and sexy." Her words were so soft and clear, and she looks straight at me the whole time. It almost feels like she's describing the way she sees me.

I start to ask her another question but get cut off by her cell; she pales and puts it on silent. "I'm sorry; I thought I had turned it to vibrate."

I nod and see her cell starting to vibrate across the table top; Bella picks it up quickly and turns it off.

"You can answer that. It could be important."

Again she shakes her head at me. "It's just Uncle Bill. It's fine; I saw him before I came here."

I put my pen down, getting a sinking feeling. "Does your uncle know that you are here?"

Bella's face scrunches up slightly. "Yeah ... yes, he does."

I look at her sternly and raise my brow at her again and she nods, blushes and giggles a little. "I swear he does. He's not happy about it, but I reminded him that I'm almost twenty-four and could work here and still handle the Sunday school." I smile a little at how strong she sounds. "Can we carry on with the interview?"

I nod at her and pick up my pen again. The interview is the best one I've had so far. Bella did really well, and I would indeed love to give her the job. My biggest hold back is her Sunday-school-girl appearance; it's just not right for this type of job. No one wants a tattoo artist or a piercer to work on them if they don't show any of their own trade. Appearance is about seventy-five percent of this type of job.

"Look, Isabella ..."

Bella holds up her hand. "Bella, please, Edward. It's just Bella."

I shake my head at her. She always asks me to call her Bella, and I always call her Bella in my head, but for some reason I have never said it out loud.

"Okay, Bella," I say with a smile that I have to force to stay on my face. There's just something about saying her name that way that starts a fire inside me. "You are genuinely a sweet girl, thoroughly sweet, but that's not categorically the look I need for this place. You need to know about this stuff, and it helps if you have at least one tattoo and piercing, and I don't mean your ears."

Bella tilts her head at me, and then gets up and walks out of the room. I frown, knowing that I must have upset her.

"Bella," I say, trying to push away the panicking pulsing inside of me over the thought that I hurt her feelings. "I didn't ..." I follow her but stop when I see her lock the door of my shop and then pull the blinds down. "Wh ... what?" I stutter out.

"This will not be a free show for the townsfolk, Edward," Bella says as she picks up her bag. "Can I change into what I would wear when I'm here working?"

I swallow and wonder what she is up to, but the grin on her face has me nodding like I'm slightly slow. Coming back to grips, I give her a genuine smile. "By all means, I'll just sit here and eat this lasagna," I say opening it up taking a large bite.

"That was for your supper!"

I wave my fork pointing at the back room. "This is too good to sit here teasing me, and besides, I'm hungry now. Go change," I say, stuffing another piece into my mouth and moaning. By God, she can fucking cook.

A few moments later, the door opens, and I look up as I move to take another bite.

"Edward?"

"Ehu ..." I clear my throat and jump when my fork hits the floor. "Shit," I say, placing the tub down to pick up my fork. I stand up, only to bang my head against the counter. I start to rub it and feel Bella's hand there, too. I open my eyes and look at her and roll my eyes closed. There she is, my fantasy come to life. My dick even takes note that Bella is standing in the clothes I've always pictured her in the few times I've allowed my mind to wonder about her.

I glance down at her feet; she has on a pair of fuck-me-hard, black boots; skinny leg, ripped, black jeans; and a tight, leather halter top. I gaze her face, seeing her for the first time without her glasses. I look into her eyes and can see that they are especially beautiful. She shifts her hair out the way and turns a little, and I see a butterfly under her left ear.

"I have another six. Want to trade off?"

I tilt my head at her, still speechless. "Um …" is all I can manage to say.

"I also have four piercings that are currently covered."

I smirk at her and roll my bottom lip over my teeth as I stare right at her. I can still see the sweet girl looking back at me, and my dick is nodding away, wanting her to see his piercing up close and personal.

"_Just go with it when she comes along, she will find you. Just don't hold her or yourself back when she wants to show you the whole her." _I can't help but agree with the last words Esme spoke to me a week or so before she passed on.

"Okay, let's do this. You showed me one, so it's my turn." I take off my shirt, halfway showing her the tattoos that cover my right arm. She checks them out slowly, taking in each one before looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You only have seven tattoos and four piercings. Are the piercings where I think they are?" Please God, let them be there, and if one of them is down below, it better have been a chick that did it. "You can show me them only if you really want to and if they are near any tattoos. I'll show you mine in sections."

She nods and turns, holding up her hair, I smile again, seeing the cute music symbol on the back of her neck.

"Beautiful," I say and remove my shirt completely. I feel Bella's eyes travel all around my left arm. She softly touches it, and I feel small currents in the wake of her fingertips. This is the same feeling I get when I'm getting a tattoo, only this is so much more intense.

"You again," I say, and she holds out her left hand to me; I smile and she wiggles her ring finger. I pull it closer and see an unusual symbol there. I have no idea what it means.

"You again," Bella says, stepping away from me. I had left my wife beater on, so I pull it over my head. Bella's mouth drops open, and she steps forward and runs her hands over my biceps and the pictures I have on my chest.

"These are amazing; did you design them yourself?"

I swallow, feeling a little psyched that she was able to pinpoint my own personal designs over the others I have. I nod slightly, and she steps back from me. I watch as she takes her boots off and drops a few inches in height. I chuckle, and Bella glares at me.

"What? I just forgot how freakishly small you are."

She rolls her eyes and jumps up on my table, kicking her leg out at me. The beginning of a rose vine peeks over her foot, and I smile. I slowly unzip the side of her skinny jeans and see that it goes to the middle of her calf.

"I like this," I say as I run my hand up and down her lower leg, even I'm not sure if I'm talking about her tattoo or the leg that is still in my hands.

I step back and turn to face the opposite way, showing her my back. I close my eyes and enjoy her touching me.

"I sincerely like the praying hands," she says, and I frown hearing something behind her words.

I turn and see her biting her lip, she then undoes the front of her shirt, and I look to see a belly button piercing with a ring of butterflies tattooed around it. I run my hand over it as I look her in the eyes with a smirk on my face.

"Turn around," I say, still stroking her tattoo; I hear her breathing increase, and she does what I ask.

I quickly drop my jeans and remove my right leg, and pull them back up holding them to cover my left leg and my manhood.

"Turn back around," I say, Bella looks straight at my legs, and she smiles, I have to hold my breath when she drops on her knees to take a closer look at my tattoos.

"Me again," Bella says as she stands up, and I watch her undo and drop her pants. She kicks them off, and I run my eyes up her sexy legs and smile, seeing that on her thigh is almost the same _praying hands_ as I have. "I told you I like them."

I drop down still holding my pants to take a closer look. "This is Emmett's work," I say, touching her leg and yet trying not to let go of my pants. My cock is hard, and the beast wants free.

"Yes, Rose and Emmett trained me in their shop over the last year and half; they even said they could give me a part-time job, but when I heard you were looking, I decided that I would try here first."

I swallow and look at her. I smirk and shake my head. "I thought I had you pegged," I say, standing and running my hand up her body as I go.

"Drop the pants, Masen," Bella says in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. I smile, happy to see that there's still a faint blush there.

"Sure, Doll," I say as I do as she asks. Again Bella smiles as she looks at the raven in full flight on my thigh.

Bella grins at me and turns around, taking her top off; I feel my breathing accelerate. She has a raven on her back that's in full flight; it's the same as mine, only hers is better.

"The Raven did this, didn't he?" I ask, stepping closer to her. I hear her cut off her moan, which I know is because my dick is tapping at her ass and lower back.

"Yes," she whispers.

"You're fucking beautiful," I say, unable to hold in my vulgar language.

"I've still got to show my piercings," Bella says, slowly turning and dropping her hands.

My fingers go right to her pierced nipples, and I begin to touch them.

"I have a piercing, too. Do you think I should show you?"

Bella nods and looks up at me. Unable to stop myself, I pull her in and kiss her hard. I push away from her and drop my boxers. Bella's eyes go straight to my dick, who doesn't mind; he's pleased to have her full attention.

"I still have one piercing that you haven't seen."

I nod at her and smirk again. "Well, I am afraid I will have to take a look at it if I am going to offer you this job."

Bella nods, and in one of the boldest moves, she cocks her head at me. "I think we should get personal with each other's piercings." She pulls down her panties, and sure enough, I can see the large silver ball resting between the fleshy pink lips of her pussy. I swallow and start to kiss her, biting her lips as I carry her into the back room again.

I've never been so glad that I have a nice daybed set up back here as a comfortable place for onlookers during longer pieces of work. I sit with her small frame straddling my lap. I tongue-fuck her mouth and feel the barbell in my tongue drag across her lip. She moans loudly and grinds her wet pussy on my dick. The feel of the metal balls in my piercing clicking against hers send a shockwave of pleasure up my spine.

Pulling back slightly, she looks me in the eye. "I've never done this before, Edward. I want you to know that by giving me to you—it's a forever kind of thing."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Now that you're with me, you're mine. Maybe we should go upstairs and be more comfortable; I don't want to hurt you. I want to make this pleasurable for you, too."

"Edward, I lost my hymen as a teen in gymnastics. I may be a virgin, but I have maintained being one because I have lots of battery-operated boyfriends, as Rose calls them. Could you imagine being around them, the way they practically have sex all the time, and not having some sort of relief?"

"Toys? That's hot, Doll. I can't wait to watch you fuck this tight little pussy with a toy," I say, dragging my fingers through her slit. "You'll be getting yours before I get mine, Doll, but I need to be inside you now. I'll be right back," I say, standing and turning to deposit her on the daybed.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"Condom, Doll," I say in return.

"I want your skin on mine, no barriers, all mine. This is it for me; you're it for me. I'm clean. obviously, and covered for another month on the shot."

"I'm clean," I say as I stalk back to my girl. Dropping to my knees, I pull her hips forward and lift them as she falls back.

I bury my face in her sweet, wet center and feast on her juices as she moans and pants. I suck and nibble her clit as I start finger fucking her tight pussy. I work up to three fingers and have her rocking her hips as I thrust harder into her. I bite down lightly and flick the tip of my tongue on her barbell. As her hips rock and I suck and thrust my fingers, the coil snaps, and she screams out my name. Her fingers pull my hair to bring me up to her mouth, as her pussy throbs around my fingers. When our mouths meet, she sucks my tongue into her mouth, making me hum in pleasure.

"I want you inside me, Edward. Now, please don't tease me; I've waited such a long time to be yours."

"I've waited a long time, too, Doll, and the wait is over."

I push into her heat slowly, letting her adapt to me, and the feel of her makes my balls tighten up. I need to please her and take it easy. I just want her so much.

"Move, Edward, please move," she whimpers in the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

I start to move, and she meets me thrust for thrust. Soon my fingers are edging around her clit. I start to thrust harder as she begins to pant, and I can feel her walls trembling around my cock. I pinch her clit hard, and she drags out, yelling the word _fuck_. All too soon I find my release, and as her walls milk my dick, I shoot my load deep inside her.

As we roll to our sides, I smile and rub my hand up and down her back.

"Hmm, I know you said that you were new to interviews and that, but I really hope this is not what you do for them as a general rule. Don't get me wrong; this is the best interview of my life, and I loved it, just I—"

I cut her off by kissing her. "No, Bella, this is the first time I have had sex in over three years. I told you I was clean, and I meant it."

Bella looks at me in shock. "No one, at all?"

"Fucking random girls gets boring real quick. I was thirty when I realized that I was looking for someone, and now I know I was looking for you." I watch an amazing smile come across her face, and I pull our joined hands to my face and kiss her left hand.

"What does that symbol mean? I swear I've seen it someplace before," I ask looking at her wedding finger.

"It symbolizes the promise I made with God."

I stare at her with a silent request to carry on explaining.

"This means I promised I would wait and only be with the man I marry."

I swallow and kiss her. "I better marry you soon then," I say kissing her more. I chuckle at her shocked face. "I'll give you a few months to get adapted to the idea; you've got a year at most—well, if I can last that long."

Bella chuckles before rolling on top of me.

"Hmm… I think I am going to enjoy this," I say pushing my hand through her hair.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Masen, open up! It's Officer Black!" I hear screamed loudly from outside. I let out a sigh and grunt when he bangs again. "I know you are in there. Now, open this door right now, before I bust it down!"

Bella jumps off me, and I make my way out to the front. I pick up my jeans and quickly put them on, before pulling on my wife beater as I make my way to the door.

"Yes?" I ask as I open the door a little.

"Where's Bella?"

I look at him as he puffs out his chest. "Why are you asking me? I'm not her keeper," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look, Masen, she's a good girl, and I won't let you corrupt her. I'm not sure what possessed her to ask you for a job, but you will turn her down, or you won't know what hit you."

I chuckle at his threat. "If she comes here and asks me for a job, I will give her an interview, and if I feel she's right for the job, then I'll hire her. I don't care if you like it or not."

Officer Twat steps forward. "Look, you just better keep your creepy paws off of her."

I watch as his eyes go wide staring behind me.

"Jacob Black, how dare you treat him like that? Furthermore, I am twenty-fucking-three, and I don't need a babysitter."

I turn around and see that Bella's standing there in my other shirt, and it is clear that is all she is wearing.

"Bel ... what the hell did you do to her, Masen?" Officer Twat screams.

I turn back to see Officer Twat's face is all red, and I smirk at him.

"How could you ruin her beautiful body with ... with that shit?"

I growl and step toward him so that we are toe-to-toe. "You better watch what you say about my girl. There are only two things in this world I will kill for; that's my shop and my girl, and you're pushing it with both."

Officer Twat looks me up and down. "Come on, Bells. It's not too late. We can get your leg fixed."

I chuckle, but I am cut off with Bella pushing herself between Officer Twat and me. "Listen to me, Jacob Black! I got my first tattoo for my eighteenth birthday, and my dad gave it to me as a gift. Emmett and Rose have given me my others, and I can't wait to have Edward mark me permanently. I don't want to be fixed or need to be told I am broken by the likes of you," she says while jabbing her pointer finger into his chest.

Officer Twat looks at Bella with a lot of hurt in his eyes. "Please, Bells, I can't see you like this ... it's wrong."

Bella shakes her head at him. "Being a part of someone's family means being there for them because they share your blood; being someone's friend means you accept them for who they are. The choice is yours, Jacob. This is me—this is who I am. I plan to get a lot more tattoos, and if you can't be my friend or a part of my family because of that, well, then that's your choice."

I pull Bella to me and kiss her head softly as I wrap my arms around her waist.

Jacob takes one last look at me. "I wish you never came to my town," he says before walking off.

I close the door and start to kiss Bella's lips. "I'm sorry, Doll."

Bella shakes her head and turns, moving herself closer to me. "Did I get the job?"

I chuckle and nod at her. "Yes, it's yours, there was only one more guy that I still need to interview tomorrow, but I'll cancel."

Bella smiles at me. "Who was it? He might be better than me."

I shake my head at her. "No, it's an older guy, Charlie Swain or something like that." I hear Bella chuckle.

"What do you say we celebrate me getting the job then?"

I kiss her, showing her how much I like the idea.

"I can go up to your apartment and make some dinner," she suggests.

I shake my head at her. "I can take you out, you know."

Bella runs her hand up and down my body. "You could, or we could sit in your house, eat, and kiss and," Bella kisses my lips, "touch each other more." I moan as she starts to palm my dick. "The best part is we can do that all without being interrupted."

I swallow and nod, liking her idea a lot more than my own. I smirk as I remember what she said to Officer Twat. "Can I mark you? Right here, right now?" I ask, picking her up.

She nods her head, and I take her into my back room.

"I have something in mind; I would it like to go here," I say running my hand over the inside of her left breast. She nods at me. I smile and kiss her lips before moving to get everything I need.

As soon as I am set up, I shave and clean the area. Before I start tattooing her, I move to my iPod and pick some hot, sexy songs. I curl my lip over my bottom teeth as I look at her. I can see that she's already aroused and I plan to make her beg me to fuck her hard. I start the tattoo outline, and when I go to get more ink, I run my hand around her other breast. I lean forward, blowing softly, and smile as I see her nipples harden. Leaning back, I start to talk to her as I continue to mark her as mine.

"I remember the first time I saw you at church. You stood there, all smiles in that white dress. It made you look like an angel. You waved at me and gave me an even bigger smile as you walked toward me. I couldn't take my eyes off you, and by the time you were close to me, I could see your nipples were standing out like beacons. And these," I say pulling on her nipple rings, "were not there then. You wrapped your arms around me and hugged me close to your body. I fucking did not want to let you go. Do you know what went through my head?"

Bella shakes her head but says nothing.

"I thought about picking you up, throwing you over my shoulder, and then driving you here, so I could rip the clothes from your body and throw you on my bed. I wanted to spread your legs wide and pull them over my shoulders, so I could feast on your sweet pussy. I wanted to run my tongue all around your hot little cunt, over and over again for hours. I would've flipped you over after your multiple climaxes and take you from behind. I wanted to fuck you hard and fast.

"The whole time I would've been fucking you, I would've been talking dirty in your ear—because I just knew you would love the dirty talk. When I felt like you were going to climax, I would've pulled your hair and slapped that curvy pink ass of yours as I pounded that tight cunt. This is what I think of nearly every time I see you. You always make me hard, so fucking hard." I make sure I keep my voice slow and my tone low and overflowing with lust.

"You're not allowed to be marked by anyone but me ever again. I won't have anyone else marking my girl. I don't care if they are a female or male. You are fucking mine—all mine. In return, you will be the only one I will allow to mark me," I say looking into her eyes. I want her to hear me as I make it clear I've staked my claim on her entire being.

"I really can't wait to have you wrapped around me again and again." I smile and look at her. "I want you to play with your—well mine now—but play with that pussy. Come on, Doll, just do everything I tell you to do." Bella swallows but nods at me. "Spread those legs of yours," I say looking in the mirror on the wall. Watching her in the mirror is erotic on its own, but what she is doing is even more so.

"Run your hand up softy and just gently touch your clit. Again," I say. I watch her repeat her movements, as she gently strokes her pussy for me. "Now time to rub. Show me what you do to get off," I say, and I watch her from the corner of my eyes as she starts to play with herself.

"Slowly, Doll. We have loads of time," I say, and she starts to slow down her movements. "That's it, Doll, slow. A little faster … imagine those fingers are mine. Yeah, just like that. Now more—give yourself a little more. Run your hand down and start to fuck yourself with two of your pretty little fingers." I watch as she does what I ask. "Use that other hand to pull on these pretty hoop nipple rings you have."

I have to push Bella down a little as she starts to arch herself. "Come on, Doll, fuck that pussy with those fingers. I want to see you really wet."

Bella starts to move faster, and I start to feel like I am going to explode. "I want to taste you. Put your fingers in my mouth." Bella does what I ask, and I lick and suck her fingers clean.

"You're almost done, Doll. One last thing," I say, and she looks at me.

"Move to the edge of the table," I tell her, and Bella moves until her ass is at the very edge. I start to move the table higher, getting it to the perfect level.

"This is going to be fast and hard," I say as I enter her. I look right into her eyes as I start to fuck her. I lean all the way over her and yell at her to come as I touch the EM under her new tattoo. I pant and chuckle, feeling a rush I never felt before. "That was the first time I have ever done that, but fuck … I think I will need to do that every time I mark you."

Bella chuckles but nods. "Sounds good to me." She yawns at the end, and I push her hair out of the way.

"Sleep, Doll. I will carry you upstairs."

Bella nods her head, and her eyes slowly close. I clean her tattoo up and bandage it. I pick her up and make my way upstairs to my apartment. As soon as I am in, I make my way to my bedroom and place Bella in the bed. I give her a soft kiss and get dressed before going back downstairs to clean up.

I sit and draw for a while as she rests. About two hours into her nap, I call and order our dinner. Just as our dinner arrives, Bella makes her way out of my room.

"Hey, Doll, did you sleep well?" She nods and looks at me. "Well come and give me a kiss."

Bella blushes and walks over to me, still wearing only the wife beater and panties I put on her. I pull her on my lap and kiss her. "Do you want dinner first, or do you want to see your new tattoo?"

Bella bites her lip, and I see her eyes sparkle. "Tattoo," she says.

I nod and take her into the bathroom. I carefully remove the bandage after peeling off the tank. I turn her to the mirror, and her mouth drops open as she looks at me in shock. "It's beautiful. I love it ... I love you." Bella pales and looks at me as I shake my head at her.

"It's my own personal symbol; it's there to show that you are my girl. I meant what I said; I want to marry you. I have always liked you, and today just showed me how perfect you are for me. I want you to add your own personal symbol to my body. I want it so everyone can see that I belong to you." Bella nods at me. "But I want to say this, and I want you to hear me, I love you, too. I think I always have; I'm sorry it took me so long," I say, and Bella throws herself into my arms, kissing me.

"How about you mark me tomorrow after we're done for the day?" I ask as she starts to kiss me all over. She nods her head. "Come on, Doll. You need to eat some dinner."

"Yeah, I've got the feeling I'm going to need all the energy I can get with you."

I grin at her. "You can count on it."

Last night went well. Bella and I talked all night. It felt like we had been having dinner together every night. We were both so comfortable together. Today's her first day at the shop, and she has done amazing. She's just gone upstairs to make our lunch when I hear the bell above the door.

"Hello," I hear as I look up and see the Raven standing at the door to my shop.

"He ... hello," I say, and he tilts his head at me. "You're the Raven. You gave me my very first tattoo," I say like a teenage girl meeting her favorite film star. "I'm sorry, but I really love your work."

He grins at me and nods. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. It means I have a better chance at getting this job." I look at him, confused. "I have an interview appointment at two?"

I look at my sheet. "Charlie Swain?" I ask as Bella walks in.

"Daddy!" she yells and runs to him.

"Wh ... what?" I stutter out lowly, thankful they are both too wrapped in each other to hear me.

"I got the job. I just started working here today," Bella says quickly. "Can you please call Uncle Bill and Jacob? They have been on my back because of it," Bella says with an eye roll.

They have called her sixty-four times, and most of them were because she stayed here with me last night.

"I know they said something about a hell raiser and you staying at some guy's place and not coming home," he says.

Oh shit! Raven-is-Charlie-who-is-Bella's-dad, my mind screams at me, and I feel slightly dizzy!

"I'm twenty-three, Dad. I don't need your approval," Bella says crossing her arms, and he copies her movements.

"I want to meet him."

I step back and swallow as Bella looks at me. "Daddy, this is my boss and … boyfriend?" Bella looks to me and I grab hold of her hand and nod. "His name is Edward. Edward, this is my dad Charlie, or Raven to his friends."

I put my hand out for him to shake, and he does. "So, I guess that's _no_ to the job then, huh? And call me Raven."

I look at Bella and then to the Raven.

"You said you were going to be retiring, Dad!"

Raven looks down and shrugs his shoulders. "I was only planning on working a few hours a week."

I frown and look sadly at Bella and Raven. "I only have room for one extra person," I say, pulling Bella close to me. It has always been a dream of mine to work with the Raven, but I can't turn Bella away. Bella looks to me, and I ask her with my eyes.

"Edward, he would get a lot more people in here. Hell, the town would benefit from that, too. I can go and work at Rose and Emmett's; it's only an hour drive."

"How about I do two days a week, and I'll be sure to book my stuff so nothing interferes with the schedule Bella and you set?"

I smile and nod my head at him. "Sounds like I have two new workers now," I say, and Raven shakes my hand again.

"Now, what is this I hear that you kept my unmarried daughter with you last night? You do know she's saving herself for the man she marries?" Bella's dad Charlie says. Yes, it's Bella's dad Charlie that I'm facing right now, not my new employee and friend Raven.

"Well you see ..."

* * *

**A/N: Well this was our entry for the MarkMeContest, which has been canceled because there was only 8 entries. How do you think we would've done? Did you enjoy this tale? Nikky and I really hope that you enjoy this story, and we may add a futuretake to it, but not for a bit yet. The wonderful banner was made by the talented DeeBelle1. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~**


End file.
